pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
In den Fängen der Kingz
"In den Fängen der Kingz" ist die 16. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Den Georgia Kingz gelingt ein Schachzug, als Sie es schaffen, Ricardo gefangen zu nehmen. Im alten Straßenbahnnetz der Stadt halten Sie Ihn gefangen und foltern Ihn, da Jared King genau über die Schwächen der Vampire Bescheid weiß und diese effektiv gegen den Brujah einsetzen kann. Der nichtsahnende Liam lernt in der Zwischenzeit Zacharia van Voljen kennen, den Kanzler der Stadt und zugleich den Verwalter des Gefängnisses, in welchem sich ein Abschnitt für übernatürliche Kreaturen befindet. Hier kann Er sich vergewissern, dass Shaw Vaikken sicher verwahrt wird. Als Liam herausfindet, dass etwas mit Ricardo nicht stimmt, mobilisiert Er das Klüngel und sieht sich hierfür sogar gezwungen, Pete Hodge aus seinem unterseeischen Gefängnis zu befreien, in welchem Ihn Clan Nosferatu für seinen Ungehorsam eingekerkert hat. Gemeinsam mit Jake und Pete startet Liam eine waghalsige Rettungsaktion im Untergrund von Atlanta und mit vereinten Kräften gelingt es, Ricardo aus den Fängen der Kingz zu befreien. Doch dieser Erfolg hinterlässt einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Zum einen ist nun klar, dass Jared King von den Vampiren weiß und damit weit gefährlicher ist als zuvor angenommen und zum anderen ist Liam und den Anderen nicht klar, wieviel Ricardo dem mörderischen Bandenboss tatsächlich verraten hat. Handlung Nach den Ereignissen und dem zumindest teilweisen Sieg der vorherigen Nacht kehren Ricardo und Liam in Ihre Zufluchten zurück, wobei Ricardo übersehen hat, dass die Eingangstüre seiner Zuflucht noch immer weggesprengt ist und Ihm vor dem Morgen nicht die Zeit bleibt, diese zu reparieren. Mangels Alternativen sperrt Er sich im Badezimmer ein, in der Hoffnung, dass Niemand im Verlauf des Tages die aufgesprengte Wohnung betritt und Ihn findet. Diese Hoffnung erfüllt sich jedoch nicht, denn als Ricardo in der kommenden Nacht an einen Stuhl gefesselt und fest fixiert in einem dunklen Raum wieder zu sich kommt, wird Ihm klar, dass Er seinen Leichtsinn teuer bezahlen muss. Ricardo findet rasch heraus, dass Er sich in der Gewalt der Georgia Kingz befindet, als Jared King persönlich erscheint und beginnt, Ihn zu verhören. Die Kingz haben Ricardo's Identität ermittelt, als dieser bei der Fahrt nach Miami einen von Ihren Männern auf dem Transporter angegriffen, runtergeworfen und mit bloßen Fäusten in den Boden gerammt hatte. Nun will Jared King Rache, da Er in "Seiner Stadt" nicht durchgehen lassen kann, wenn ein paar "Halbstarke" versuchen, einen Überfall zu vereiteln und einen seiner Männer töten. Da Liam und Cassie die ganze Zeit im Auto waren, konnten die Kingz deren Identität bislang nicht feststellen und fordern nun von Ricardo, seine Kameraden zu verraten. Als Dieser sich weigert, macht Jared King klar, dass Er weiß, was Ricardo ist und somit auch weiß, wie genau Er Ihn leiden lassen kann. In der Zwischenzeit führt Liam in seinem Apartment ein Gespräch mit Miranda, die immer noch bei Ihm wohnt. Er offenbart seine Abneigung gegenüber jenen Disziplinen, wie Er Sie in der vorherigen Nacht in Form von Schattenspiele bei Nylo Di Marco gesehen hatte. Er teilt mit, dass Er kein großer Freund von diesen "Superkräften" und der Meinung ist, dass Diese einen Mann nur daran hindern, selbst stark zu sein. Ferner tut Er seinen Unmut darüber kund, gegen einen älteren Vampir wie di Marco im Kampf absolut chancenlos zu sein, allein, weil Dieser viel älter ist als Er. Als Miranda Ihn fragt, was Er tun wird, wenn Er seinen Erzfeind findet, erklärt Liam, dass Er bis dato glaubte, Diesen einfach töten zu können, aber nun erkennen musste, das dies vielleicht nicht funktioniert, wenn Warren Dinklage viel älter ist als Er. Somit wird Er sich eine andere Form der Rache überlegen müssen. Ehe Er sein Apartment in dieser Nacht verlässt, teilt Miranda Ihm dann noch mit, dass sich für Sie eine "Gelegenheit" ergeben hat und Sie für ein paar Nächte weggehen wird. Sie lässt jedoch offen, um was genau es sich handelt. Liam ist aber überzeugt, dass Sie sich wiedersehen werden und verabschiedet sich vorerst von Miranda. Liam begibt sich zum Hellblazers, um endlich wieder in seiner gewohnten Umgebung jagen zu können, nun, da der Jäger gefangen ist. Dort trifft Er auf seinen Kontaktmann Jackson Grant, den Biker und führt eine Unterhaltung mit Ihm. Jackson teilt Ihm mit, dass die Caruso Familie die Stadt verlassen hat und auch deren Rivalen, die Feluccia Familie, sich bedeckt hält, denn die Georgia Kingz ergreifen mehr und mehr die Macht in der Straßenszene der Stadt. Er warnt Liam außerdem, dass Er gehört hat, dass die Kingz nach Jemanden mit einem Impala gesucht haben und dass Er fürchtet, dass es sich dabei um Liam handeln könnte, da kaum Jemand sonst ein solches Auto fährt. Liam wird stutzig, verspricht aber, vorsichtig zu sein. Als Er den Club verlässt, versucht Liam, Ricardo telefonisch zu erreichen, um Diesen zu warnen, muss aber feststellen, dass dessen Handy ausgeschaltet ist. Zunehmend beunruhigt, entscheidet sich Liam, seinen Bekannten Stefanos Dimitrios zu besuchen, den Hehler, der sich hat erwischen und einsperren lassen, um der Rache der Kingz zu entgehen, wie Liam es Ihm geraten hatte. Vielleicht, so spekuliert Liam, kann Stefanos Ihm mehr über die Pläne der Kingz verraten. Da es jedoch bereits später Abend ist, hat Liam kein Glück und erhält keine Genehmigung, ins Gefängnis vorgelassen zu werden. Er will schon einen Brief für seinen Freund hinterlegen, als Er zufällig Zeuge wird, wie Zacharia van Voljen, der Kanzler der Camarilla in der Stadt und überdies eben jener Ventrue, mit dem sich Liam, auf Rat von Jason, gutstellen soll, an der Vordertür des Gefängnisses erscheint. Liam nutzt die Gelegenheit und spricht Zacharia an, der Ihm offenbart, dass Er tatsächlich der Leiter des Gefängnisses ist. Nun wird Liam klar, warum Jason Ihm geraten hatte, sich mit dem Kanzler anzufreunden, denn Dieser könnte Ihm Zugang zu Leuten gewähren, deren Blut mit Schuld beladen ist, das einzige Blut, das Liam konsumieren kann. Zacharia ist tatsächlich bereit, Liam ins Gefängnis mitzunehmen und ein Treffen mit Stefanos zu dieser Stunde zu ermöglichen, wenn Dieser Ihm im Gegenzug einen Gefallen tut, sobald Sie den Besuch abgeschlossen haben. Liam willigt ein und folgt dem Kanzler schließlich ins Innere des Gefängnisses. Ehe Er die Gelegenheit bekommt, Stefanos zu besuchen, nimmt Zacharia den jungen Ventrue mit ins Untergeschoss des Gefängnisses und zeigt Ihm dort den Hochsicherheitstrakt. Liam wird schlagartig klar, dass hier gefährliche Individuen und überdies Kainiten einsitzen, fernab jeden Tageslichts. Auch Shaw Vaikken wurde hierhin gebracht und soll nun verhört werden, da die Camarilla immer noch nicht weiß, wie man Ihn töten kann. Zacharia ist bereit, Liam zu diesem Verhör mitzunehmen. In der Zelle angekommen, zeigt sich, dass Shaw Vaikken in keinem guten Zustand ist. Er scheint seinen Glauben komplett verloren zu haben und ist zu einem verrückten Irren geworden, der behauptet, Nylo di Marco habe Ihm die Tore der Hölle selbst und die absolute Finsternis gezeigt. Er behauptet ferner, sein Orden läge falsch, seine Mission sei ein Trugschluss und es gebe keine Hoffnung auf Sieg. Trotz aller behutsamer Versuche gelingt es Zacharia nicht, eine brauchbare Information aus dem Gefangenen heraus zu bekommen oder gar zu ermitteln, was Er gesehen haben muss, um von einem Verfechter des Wahren Glaubens sofort in tiefe Depression und Resignation zu verfallen. Liam verliert während des Verhörs die Geduld. Er schreit Shaw Vaikken an, appelliert daran, dass Dieser seinen Glauben wiederfinden soll und erkennen muss, dass seine Mission richtig ist. Immer wieder appelliert Er an die Vernunft und die Ideale des Jägers, kann jedoch nicht abschließend zu Diesem durchdringen. Zacharia hält Liam letztlich davon ab, weitere Versuche zu starten und fragt den jungen Ventrue, warum Dieser ausgerechnet einem echten Jäger seinen Glauben wiedergeben kann. Liam offenbart daraufhin, dass Er nach der vergangenen Nacht nicht mehr glaubt, dass irgend ein Kainit in Atlanta Nylo di Marco besiegen kann und bei dessen unvermeidlicher Rückkehr Niemand Ihn aufhalten können wird. Er sieht in Shaw Vaikken die einzige Chance, wenn Dieser seinen Glauben wiederfinden und vielleicht davon überzeugt werden kann, dass nicht alle Vampire bösartig sind. Eventuell könnte sein Fanatismus sinnvoll eingesetzt werden. Zacharia hält dies für ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, findet Liam's Vorschlag und dessen Bedenken aber interessant und entscheidet sich, dies dem Rat der Erstgeborenen vorzutragen, auf dass Diese eine Entscheidung bezüglich der Zukunft des Jägers treffen sollen. Ricardo wird unterdessen abermals von Jared King verhört, der nun eine perfide Art der Folter einsetzt: Er lässt den gefesselten Ricardo mit Unmengen an Haferbrei füttern. Da dieser ein Vampir ist, kann Er keine Nahrung konsumieren und muss diese zwangsläufig, zusammen mit seinem Blut, erbrechen. Dies schwächt Ihn jedes Mal mehr, weswegen Ricardo nach und nach immer schwächer wird. All sein Bitten und seine Hilfsangebote an Jared King bleiben fruchtlos. Erst als Ricardo beinahe kein Blut mehr in seinem Organismus hat, unterbreitet King Ihm das Angebot, dass Er Ihn verschonen wird, wenn der Brujah seine Kameraden verrät. Ausgehungert und erschöpft redet Ricardo schließlich und nennt Liam's Identität gegenüber dem Bandenboss. Dieser verschwindet daraufhin und lässt eine junge, bewusstlose Frau in die Zelle bringen, die Er auf dem Boden nahe der Tür ablegt. Durch eine Schnittwunde an Ihrem Hals fließt Blut auf den Boden, was den gefesselten und ausgehungerten Ricardo beinahe in die Verzweiflung treibt. Im Anschluss an das Verhör des Jägers erhält Liam indes die Möglichkeit, sich mit Stefanos im Besuchszimmer zu treffen. Dieser weiß nichts über die Pläne und Beweggründe der Georgia Kingz, da Er nur als Hehler für diese tätig war. Wie Liam es Ihm geraten hatte, gab Er der Polizei den Tipp bezüglich des Deals mit den Diamanten, den Er für Jared King erledigen sollte und wurde geschnappt, sodass Er vorerst relativ sicher ist. Liam wird klar, dass der Überfall auf den Geldtransporter wohl nur stattgefunden hat, weil der Verkauf der Diamanten nicht geklappt hatte. Die Georgia Kingz brauchen scheinbar schnell viel Geld, was auf ein größeres Unterfangen von Seiten Jared King's hindeutet. Liam verspricht seinem Kameraden, Ihn bald wieder zu besuchen und trifft sich dann erneut mit Zacharia van Voljen vor dem Eingangsbereich des Gefängnisses. Dieser will von Liam, dass Er eine Kühltasche mit Blutbeuteln zu dessen Apartment bringt. Auch Er selbst begleitet die Fahrt und währenddessen führen Liam und Er ein Gespräch über die Philosophie der Ventrue in der Stadt. Beim Apartment des Kanzlers angekommen trifft Liam, als Er die Tasche mit den Blutbeuteln im Apartment abstellen will, auch auf dessen Schwester Ava van Voljen, die zu den Harpyen gehört. Das Gespräch verbleibt kurz, da Ava es eilig hat und Liam erfährt, dass in dieser Nacht über die Zukunft von Victoria Morgan entschieden werden wird. Er denkt, dass Ricardo sich sehr dafür interessieren könnte und versucht abermals, Ihn anzurufen. Da das Telefon jedoch immer noch ausgeschaltet ist, beginnt Liam, sich Sorgen zu machen. Ihm kommt schließlich der schreckliche Verdacht, dass Ricardo bereits in die Hände der Georgia Kingz gefallen sein könnte, denn seine Identität ist Jared King bekannt und Er würde niemals in einer Nacht verschwinden, in der über das Schicksal seiner Erzeugerin, die Er unter Einsatz seines Unlebens gerettet hat, entschieden wird. Liam verabschiedet sich schließlich von Zacharia van Voljen und entscheidet sich, zunächst ins Marcus' Folly zu fahren, um zu prüfen, ob Ricardo dort gesehen wurde. Er findet seinen Kameraden dort jedoch nicht vor und trifft nur einige Brujah, die Ihm mitteilen, dass Ricardo in dieser Nacht noch nicht hier war, was insbesondere Cara Jackson nicht gefallen hat, die eigentlich mit seinem Training beginnen wollte. Spätestens jetzt, als klar wird, dass Er seine Chance als Anwärter der Geißel nicht wahrgenommen hat, wird Liam klar, dass definitiv etwas passiert sein muss. Er will sich sofort daran machen, das Klüngel zu versammeln, um eine eventuelle Suche nach Ricardo besser koordinieren zu können. Ricardo ist es indes gelungen, sich von seinen Fesseln los zu reißen, nachdem Er eine lange Zeit versucht hat, gegen den Drang anzukämpfen, die bewusstlose Frau auszutrinken. Letztlich ist Er jedoch zu ausgehungert, um sich zu widersetzen, trinkt der Blut der jungen Frau und tötet Sie damit. Doch erlangt Er so auch eine gewisse Kraft zurück und kann, getrieben von seiner Brujah-Wut, die Tür zu seiner Gefängniszelle aufschlagen. Er ist bereit, sich auf die Wachen zu stürzen, die mühsam versuchen, Ihn mit Waffengewalt davon zu überzeugen, in seine Zelle zurück zu kehren. Ricardo denkt für einen Moment darüber nach, einfach anzugreifen, um so viele wie möglich mit sich in den Tod zu reißen, besinnt sich dann aber auf seine Hoffnung zurück, dass Liam und sein Klüngel in jedem Fall kommen werden, um Ihn zu retten. Sein Vertrauen in seine Freunde ist letztlich stärker und bringt Ihn dazu, sich zu ergeben und wieder in seine Zelle zurück zu kehren, wo die Wachen Ihn jetzt direkt auf Sichtkontakt in Schach halten. Doch bei seinen Bemühungen hat Liam zunächst wenig Erfolg. Cassie ist, als Er versucht, diese telefonisch zu erreichen, kurz angebunden. Sie lässt zwar offen, sich dem Klüngel in naher Zukunft eventuell wieder anzuschließen, benötigt aber mehr Zeit, um alles zu überdenken. Dennoch warnt Liam auch sie vor der etwaigen Vergeltung der Georgia Kingz, denn auch Sie war damals mit im Auto und an der Störung des Überfalls beteiligt und könnte damit zu einem Ziel für die Rache von Jared King werden. Im Anschluss informiert Liam auch Jake über das Verschwinden von Ricardo und Dieser sagt sofort seine Hilfe zu. Die Beiden treffen sich im Fiddler's Pub zur Lagebesprechung. Während Sie die wenigen Möglichkeiten durchgehen, die sie haben, wird Liam und Jake jedoch schnell klar, dass Sie kaum etwas erreichen können, da ein großer Teil des Klüngels nicht da ist. Insbesondere Pete's besondere Fähigkeiten und seine Kenntnis über den Untergrund könnten die Suche entscheidend vereinfachen. Letztlich kommt Liam zu der Erkenntnis, dass Sie die Hilfe eines Parlamentärs brauchen, der Ihnen ermöglicht, mit dem Parlamentär der Nosferatu zu sprechen und eine andere Form der Bestrafung für Pete auszuhandeln, eine, bei der seine Fähigkeiten dem Klüngel immer noch zugute kommen können. Da sein Erzeuger auch der Parlamentär seines Clans ist, versucht Liam es zunächst bei Jason, der jedoch gerade nicht zuhause ist und keine Zeit hat, sich um die Belange seines Nachkommen zu kümmern. Schließlich hat Liam eine andere Idee: Brianna Rivers, die Toreador, die jetzt Cassie's Mentorin ist und mit der Liam schon früher zu tun hatte, ist zugleich die Parlamentärin der Toreador und hatte schon früher angeboten, dem Klüngel zu helfen, wenn diese mal in Bedrängnis sein sollten. Da dies nun der Fall ist, fahren Liam und Jake sofort zurück zum Penthouse der Toreador in den Avana Uptown Apartments und treffen Sie dort auch an. Brianna erweist sich tatsächlich als hilfsbereit, doch ehe Sie sich die Belange der jungen Vampire anhört, offenbart Sie, dass Sie von nun an die Rolle der Mentorin für das Klüngel um Liam, Jake, Ricardo, Pete und Cassie übernehmen wird und damit Joseph ablöst, der momentan andere und persönliche Probleme hat und sich nicht um die jungen Kainiten kümmern kann. Weder Liam noch Jake sind sonderlich davon begeistert, da Sie bei Joseph zumindest Freiraum hatten und nun Gefahr laufen, dass Dieser stark beschnitten wird, doch lassen Sie sich nichts anmerken. Stattdessen erklären Sie Brianna die Sachlage. Ihr gelingt es letztlich auch tatsächlich, telefonisch ein Treffen mit dem Parlamentär der Nosferatu in eben jenem Park zu vereinbaren, in welchem sich der See befindet, auf dessen Grund Pete Hodge gepfählt seine Strafe verbüßt. Zu dritt machen sich die Vampire auf den Weg zum Treffen und begegnen in der Finsternis des Parks letztlich Gunther Witherbloom, dem Parlamentär der Nosferatu von Atlanta. Zunächst versuchen die jungen Kainiten vergeblich, den Parlamentär davon zu überzeugen, Pete von dessen Pfahl und aus dem See zu befreien und eine andere Form der Bestrafung zu suchen. Erst als sich Brianna einschaltet, die als Mentorin von Ihrem Recht Gebrauch macht, die Unversehrtheit Ihres Schützlings einzufordern, lenkt Witherbloom ein. Er betont jedoch, dass eine andere Form der Bestrafung für Pete Hodge unabkömmlich sein wird, da Dieser die Regeln seines Clans massiv verletzt hat, indem Er Geheimnisse an Außenstehende, außerhalb der Camarilla, verkaufte. Sein Erzeuger war der Drahtzieher dieses Deals gewesen und ist aus diesem Grund auch bereits vernichtet worden. Allein sein junges Alter schützte Pete vor denselben Konsequenzen. Nachdem Sie die Erlaubnis haben, Ihr Klüngelmitglied aus dem See zu ziehen, tauchen Liam und Jake auf den Grund und bringen Pete an die Oberfläche zurück, wo sie Ihn von dem Pfahl befreien, der Ihn lähmt. Als Pete wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt, warnt Ihn Gunther Witherbloom, seine Loyalität gegenüber dem Clan niemals wieder zu brechen, da Er beim nächsten Mal nicht um den endgültigen Tod herumkommen wird. Mit dieser Drohung verschwindet Witherbloom und auch Brianna lässt die jungen Vampire allein, warnt diese aber, vorsichtig zu sein und hofft zugleich, dass sie Ricardo sicher zurück bringen können. Liam und Jake erklären Pete die Sachlage und haben zunächst große Mühe, den Nosferatu endgültig davon zu überzeugen, dass Sie Ihn nicht hintergehen werden. Auch nach all den Jahren, die das Klüngel bereits zusammen verbracht hat, ist Pete immer noch skeptisch und Liam lässt Ihn wissen, dass Sie Ihn einfach in dem See hätten verrotten lassen können, wenn Er Ihnen egal wäre. Allerdings haben Sie Ihm geholfen und nun braucht Ricardo dieselbe Hilfe. Schließlich und endlich lenkt Pete ein und gibt zu, dass mit dem Klüngel mehr erreicht werden kann als allein. Er bestätigt außerdem, das Versteck der Georgia Kingz zu kennen, da diese sich, ohne es zu ahnen, im selben Bereich wie die Nosferatu der Stadt niedergelassen haben: in den alten U-Bahn Schächten. Pete kennt diese in- und auswendig und kann seine Kameraden ohne Probleme zu den Kingz führen, wo Ricardo vermutlich festgehalten wird. So führt Pete seine Kameraden in die Tiefen des Untergrunds von Atlanta und nach einem langen Marsch durch die endlose Dunkelheit und immer gleich aussehende Tunnel auch in die verlassenen Bereiche der U-Bahn. Dort begegnen den drei Kainiten auch tatsächlich Wachposten der Kingz, doch da diese Liam und Jake nicht kennen und Pete sich sowieso unerkannt an Ihnen vorbei bewegen kann, können diese getäuscht werden. Liam gibt vor, dass Er und Jake Mitglieder der Kingz sind, die den Gefangenen foltern sollen. Die Täuschung geht tatsächlich auf und die Vampire erfahren von den Wachen sogar, in welchem Tunnelabschnitt Ricardo gefangen gehalten wird. Als die Gruppe sich kurz darauf dem zentralen Sitz der Kingz nähert, werden Sie Zeuge, wie Jared King gegenüber einigen seiner Leute persönliche Instruktionen erteilt: Er will, dass seine Leute einen Koffer an einen bestimmten Mann übergeben und dabei sehr vorsichtig sind, da diese Person wohl hoch gefährlich ist. Gleichzeitig betont King, dass seine Leute wachsam bleiben und Gewalt einsetzen sollen, wenn die mysteriöse Person nicht kooperiert und Ihren Teil der Abmachung nicht einhält. Damit ist erstmals klar, dass die Kingz tatsächlich für Jemand Anderen arbeiten und es sich dabei vermutlich um einen Kainiten handelt. Liam und die Anderen warten dann, bis Jared King sich entfernt und seine Leute sich auf den Weg gemacht haben, ehe Sie dann den Sitz der Kingz unerkannt durchqueren und die Zelle erreichen, in der Ricardo, laut den Angaben der Wachen gefangen gehalten wird. Liam konfrontiert die Wachen direkt und fängt eine Konversation mit Diesen an, während sich Pete unerkannt ins Innere des Raumes schleicht und den Brujah von seinen Fesseln befreit. Als Ricardo kurz darauf einfach so aus dem Raum spaziert, nutzt Liam zunächst seine Gabe der Beherrschung, um die Wachen vergessen zu lassen, dass die Vampire überhaupt da waren, sodass die Gruppe sich, ohne Alarm zu schlagen oder Jared King zu informieren, absetzen können und dabei nicht einmal eine Spur hinterlassen. Der Rückweg durch die Kanalisation erweist sich als leichter als gedacht und die Gruppe kann den Sitz der Georgia Kingz erstaunlich rasch hinter sich lassen. Da Ricardo immer noch teilweise von der Folter geschwächt und verletzt ist, kommen die Vampire nur langsam voran und legen regelmäßig Pausen ein. Bei einer dieser kurzen Pausen bemerken die Vier plötzlich, wie eine Person, offenkundig unter Einsatz der Disziplin Geschwindigkeit, durch die Gänge rast, beinahe gegen eine Wand prallt und weiterrennt, dicht gefolgt von einer weiteren Person. Da Sie wissen wollen, um wen es sich dabei handelt, folgt die Gruppe, soweit möglich, den Personen in Richtung des Tunnels, den Sie eingeschlagen haben. Die jungen Kainiten können die ominösen Personen letztlich einholen, als die verfolgende Person die Andere niederschießt. Sie finden heraus, dass es sich bei der verfolgten Person um einen Brujah namens Bores handelt, der schwer verletzt vor Cara Jackson flieht, die Ihn anklagt, ein Verräter zu sein. Als die Gruppe das Geschehen stört und Cara damit für einen Moment ablenkt, versucht Bores erneut zu fliehen, was Ihm aufgrund seiner Verletzungen aber nicht gelingt. Die zweite Verfolgung endet schließlich in einer Sackgasse eines Tunnels, wobei Cara dem anderen Brujah ein Bein zur Gänze weggeschossen hat, um Ihn an einer weiteren Flucht zu hindern. Auf die Nachfrage Liam's offenbart Cara schließlich, dass Bores ein Verräter ist und beschuldigt wird, mit Feinden des Clans gegen die Brujah zusammen gearbeitet zu haben. Obwohl Sie nicht konkreter in den Anschuldigungen wird, glaubt die Gruppe Ihren Ausführungen und fordert Bores auf, sich zu ergeben. Dieser lässt sich letztlich erst von Liam überzeugen, der Ihm ankündigt, dass Er so eventuell eine Chance auf Überleben hat und lediglich in einer speziellen Vampirzelle im Hochsicherheitstrakt des Gefängnisses eingesperrt wird, während Er ansonsten unter Garantie in diesem Tunnel den endgültigen Tod sterben wird. Bores ergibt sich daraufhin. Cara stellt Ricardo zur Rede, der nicht zum Training erschienen ist und auch seiner Erzeugerin, bei deren Verhandlungen, nicht beigestanden hat. Als Dieser gesteht, trotz der Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, in seinem eigenen, ungesicherten Apartment geschlafen zu haben, was den Kingz überhaupt erst die Möglichkeit eröffnete, Ihn zu entführen und Er die ganze Sache damit selbst verschuldet hat, fordert Cara Ihn auf, seine Angelegenheiten in Ordnung zu bringen. Als erste Amtshandlung als neuer Anwärter der Geißel trägt Sie Ricardo zudem auf, den gefangenen Bores, dem das Genick gebrochen wird, um Ihn vorerst ruhig zu stellen, zum Gefängnis zu fahren. Ricardo führt die Anweisung in Begleitung Liam's aus, als die Gruppe den Untergrund letztlich verlassen hat und zurück bei Liam's Auto ist. Während der Fahrt ruft Ricardo dann noch Luis und dessen Kumpane an, da Er Jemanden braucht, der keine Fragen stellt, um die Tür zu seinem Apartment, die von Shaw Vaikken weggesprengt wurde, reparieren zu lassen. Die drei sagen zu, den Job im Laufe des nächsten Tages zu übernehmen. Letztlich erreichen die beiden Vampire das Gefängnis und liefern Bores bei Zacharia van Voljen ab, der Ihn für den Tag sicher verwahrt. Liam bringt Ricardo dann, wie von Cara angewiesen, ins Marcus' Folly, wo der junge Brujah die Erlaubnis erhält, den Tag im Gästezimmer im oberen Stockwerk zu verbleiben, bis die Tür zu seinem Apartment repariert ist. Ferner schärft Cara Ricardo ein, sich in der kommenden Nacht in jedem Fall zur Besprechung und erstem Training bereit zu halten und warnt Ihn vor Konsequenzen, wenn Er diesen Termin wieder nicht einhält. Ricardo verspricht zuletzt, dieses Mal auf jeden Fall anwesend zu sein. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson * Pete Hodge * Cassandra Brighton Antagonisten * Shaw Vaikken * Jared King * Nylo di Marco (nur erwähnt) * Warren Dinklage (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Miranda Crawford * Jackson Grant * Zacharia van Voljen * Ava van Voljen * Victoria Morgan (nur erwähnt) * Stefanos Dimitrios * Brianna Rivers * Joseph Flynt (nur erwähnt) * Jason Turner * Gunther Whiterbloom * Conner Hills (nur erwähnt) * Bores (Erstauftritt) * Cara Jackson Trivia * Erstmals arbeitet Pete Hodge innerhalb der Chronik mit seinen Kameraden aktiv in einer Mission zusammen. * Es wird etabliert, dass Brianna Rivers von nun an die Mentorin für das Klüngel sein wird und Joseph als solchen ablöst, der bis dato diese Rolle innehatte. Es wird von Ihr jedoch nicht erwähnt, ob Sie sich aktiv für diese Rolle eingesetzt hat oder Ihr diese zugesprochen wurde. Ersteres gilt als wahrscheinlich, da Sie so Joseph eins auswischen kann und bereits früher etabliert wurde, dass Sie dies mit besonderer Freude tut. * In "Vampire: Die Maskerade" müssen sich Vampire übergeben, wenn Sie Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Dabei erbrechen Sie sowohl das Essen als auch Blut. Ricardo wird genau dies zum Verhängnis, als Jared King Ihn genau damit letztlich foltert.